


[Podfic of] Infinite / written by tresa_cho

by EosRose



Category: The Last Unicorn
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Format: Streaming, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/72463.html?thread=16789263">Infinite</a> by tresa_cho<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:01:32</p><p>There is no forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Infinite / written by tresa_cho

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3899) by tresa_cho. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/fw5f1roh57etjhuf7htyxs8bdb2vo4mk.mp3) | 1.6 MB | 00:01:32  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ql79rvckk6e1aozir5les4zc3zg3imht.m4b) | 1.5 MB | 00:01:32  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/infinite).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
